Tales From The Super Cafe
by Gollum83
Summary: Inspired by YouTube Channel's HISHE, this series of short stories stars our favorite Super Cafe duo, Batman and Superman as they review Disney stories and beyond as well as embark on hilarious adventures.


**Hey everybody. So as you know, I'm busy writing a huge crossover story, and I'm still gonna work on that. But I also thought it'd be cool to write some short stories as well, specifically focusing on the Super Cafe. I'm a big fan of YouTube's HISHE (How It Should Have Ended) series, and I especially love the Super Cafe and Villain Pub the best. And I got crazy story ideas for these that I just had to write down. lol :) This is my first attempt at a humor/adventure, so I hope that you guys like it. :) Yes, there will be some How Princess Movies should've ended. No offense to anybody, butI've been driven insane by being forced to listen to princess movies all my life. lol. However, it'd be hilarious to see these movies get mixed up and have our favorite duo, Batman and Superman, make fun of :) Anyways, enough talk. Here is the first short story. :) Enjoy and please review.:)**

* * *

 **How Cinderella Should've Ended**

 ****

 ****

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a young girl named Cinderella. She lived in a huge mansion with her evil stepmother and stepsisters. They forced her to do all the housework, basically making her their servant.

It was a pretty miserable life for Cinderella. Whenever she thought she was finished, her stepmother and stepsisters found something else for her to do.

One morning, Cinderella had climbed out of bed to do her normal routine. Her first task was to sweep the floors. Her cruel family often called out to her on what needed to be done, much to her annoyance. However, as she was sweeping the floors, she began  
to sing.

 _A dream is a wish your_

 _heart makes. When you're fast as-_

 __

Suddenly, before Cinderella knew what was happening, a great white flash filled the room. When it had died down, she found herself staring at an old woman dressed in a blue cloak with a magic wand in her hand.

"Who are you?" Cinderella asked in bewilderment.

The old lady smiled, "Hello, Cinderella. I am your fairy godmother, and I have come to-"

"Whoa whoa, wait a second," Cinderella interrupted, holding her hand up, "You're my fairy godmother? Don't fairy godmothers come at night?"

The fairy godmother laughed and gave a passive wave with her hand, "Oh no no, I'm more of a day fairy. Why do most fairy godmothers _always_ come at night anyways? I don't see the point."

Before Cinderella could say anything else, her fairy godmother swung her wand and produced a piece of paper. The young girl couldn't see it as the old lady looked at it in thought, as if looking for something.

"Let me see here..." the fairy godmother mumbled, but then snapped her fingers and smiled at Cinderella, "Oh yes, here it is! You wish for your stepmother to be turned into a toad and be squished and for your stepsisters to be turned into chickens and  
to hang by their necks."

" _What_?!" Cinderella asked in horror, "No no no, that's not what I wished for!"

The fairy godmother smiled and shook her head, "Now now, we both know what you're thinking." She then walked out of the room happily, "I'll go do that right now."

Cinderella chased after her panicking, "No wait! Don't do it!"

* * *

 _Days later..._

Cinderella was about to get her happy ending. She had been sent to the ball and met the Prince, her one true love. After fleeing the ball, and losing one of her glass slippers, the Prince hunted her down until he finally found her, fitting the shoe on  
her foot.

He brought her back to the palace and they got married. As they were walking out of the castle, still in their wedding cloths, the royal carriage pulled up, ready to pick them up.

They hopped into the carriage and were riding off into the sunset. They turned to each other and moved in close to kiss each other.

Suddenly, Cinderella stopped in horror, "Oh my goodness! Wait!"

The Prince looked at her, confusedly, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go back to my stepmother's house!" Cinderella explained, worriedly.

"Why?" The Prince asked.

Cinderella began to babble in fear, "Because if I don't get back there, my fairy godmother will turn my stepmother into a toad and squish her-"

The Prince blinked, "What?!"

"-and she'll turn my stepsisters into chickens and hang them by their necks," Cinderella continued, not even noticing the startled expression on her husband's face.

The Prince stared at his true love, thinking that she had gone mad! Did he really want to marry this girl?

"Okay," he said weirded out,hopping out of the carriage, "I'm out of here."

Cinderella realized that she had made a mistake. Her new husband probably thought she was a madwoman. Did she really want to sacrifice her happy ending to go help her evil family members?

"Wait!" she shouted, laughing nervously and making up her mind, "I was just kidding."

Miraculously, the Prince believed her and hopped back into the carriage. Once again, ignoring what had just happened a few seconds ago, they rode off into the sunset, kissing.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 _Super Cafe..._

 __

Batman and Superman couldn't stop laughing after they heard the story. Cinderella and the Prince were sitting in the booth between the two superheroes. They looked at them confusedly, not sure why they were laughing.

"Um...what's so funny, guys?" The Prince asked.

Superman leaned back against his chair, laughing and replied. "Wow. That's quite a way to ruin a fairytale."

"Yeah tell me about it," Batman laughed, "Quite an evil fairy godmother for akid's movie."

Cinderella huffed irritably, "What do you mean it ruined the fairytale?! I thought it was a very romantic story!"

"Romantic?!" Superman laughed even harder, getting red in the face, "You call turning your stepmom into a toad and squishing her and turning your stepsisters into poultry and hanging them romantic?! That's like...evil! I thought this movie was supposed  
to be kid friendly. You probably _scared_ the kids out of the theater!"

"Probably the adults too," Batman muttered, chuckling as he drank his coffee.

Cinderella shook her head confusedly, "But it was a happy ending, wasn't it?"

Batman and Superman began to laugh harder.

"I don't know what that ending was," Superman replied.

"I suppose it was happy," Batman laughed. He suddenly turned serious and frowned, "But it's too simple."

Both Cinderella and the Prince looked at the Dark Knight with confused expressions.

"Too simple?" The Prince asked, "What do you mean?"

Batman leaned back, sipping his coffee before replying, "Well, there was no conflict. The godmother just appeared right at the beginning, granted Cinderella's wish, and made her live happily ever after. I mean, if there's no conflict, what's the point  
in making a movie?"

Cinderella looked at him as if he was an idiot, "There _was_ a conflict. My stepmother and stepsisters were treating me like a slave! How could you not call that a conflict?!"

"Because they didn't do anything else," Batman replied, "They just got turned even slimier than what they were, and that was it. Quite a boring movie, if you ask me."

"Boring?!" both exclaimed, offended.

Batman pointed at the accusingly, "And also, it's _copyright_!"

Superman held up his hand, "Whoa whoa whoa, big pause here. Bruce, what are you talking about?"

"I'm Batman," Batman replied, giving him the warning look not to reveal his secret identity.

Superman ignored him, "What do you mean it's copyright?"

"Because in _'Once Upon a Time'_ , the story of Cinderella is different, and _better_ ," Batman replied, narrowing his eyes at Cinderella and the Prince, "They got the idea for this movie off of _'Once Upon a Time',_ so therefore it's copyright!"

Superman rose a brow, "Um..actually this movie came _before 'Once Upon a Time',_ so therefore the show is copyright. And plus, just because it's live-action doesn't make it real."

Batman grinned and held up a theoretic figure, "But it could be real. It looks real."

"Okay..." Superman said, annoyingly.

"The characters look real," Batman continued, igmoring him.

"Stop..." Superman sighed.

"The story feels real," said Batman.

"Stop..." Superman warned.

"Everything feels real!" Batman said, smiling.

Superman slammed his hand on the coffee table irritably, "Okay, just go back to what you were saying! Do you have a point to all of this?"

"Well," Batman replied, "in _'Once Upon a Time'_ , the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, killed the fairy godmother, then took her wand and sent Cinderella to the ball instead."

Both Cinderella and the Prince looked alarmed.

Superman tilted his head, "So...does that make him her fairy godmother then?"

Batman looked at him, disgusted, "Ew, gross. No," he then grinned and raised his coffee mug, "He's more like her super evil devil _godfather_!"

Superman placed his hand on his forehead and groaned, officially weirded out, "Okay, stop talking!"

 **THE END**

 ****

* * *

After Cinderella and the Prince left, the two superheroes satthere silently for a few minutes, simply drinking their coffee mugs.

Finally, Superman spoke, "What is it with you and _'Once Upon a Time'_ anyways? Do you likehave a crush on Emma Swan or something?"

Batman suddenly had a guilty look on his face, "Uh...no."

Superman's eyes went wide with shock, "Bruce!" 


End file.
